


On Being a Good Kitty

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt on the Kmeme:</p><p>Inspired by the fem!dom prompt a few posts up, but I'll put it here. Pet play. Anders being the 'pet' - perhaps a kitty. F!Hawke moulding Anders into a perfect cat (Anders is into it, please). Would love for kitty pleasing his mistress, butt-plug tails, Anders mewing rather than talking and all sorts of sexy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Being a Good Kitty

Anders took the stairs two at a time hoping she hadn’t gotten back yet. He grinned after peeking cautiously into their room and seeing that Hawke hadn’t made it back yet. Closing the door firmly behind him, he propped his staff in the corner. His coat was taken off and slung haphazardly across the bed. He sat to remove his boots and pushed them under the bed. The rest of his clothes were tossed carelessly across the room, towards the dirty bin but landing all around it.

He knelt in front of the wardrobe, pulling open one side to retrieve a box that he took with him to the bed. Anders pulled out the leather that held his hair back and set it on the nightstand. Shaking his head after he ran his fingers through it, he scooted further back onto the bed pulling the box back with him. Glancing at the door while he ran his hands over it Anders stood back up and listened with his ear pressed to it.

Hearing nothing he grinned again and hurried to the wash basin. His bath was quick but thorough, making sure to wash away accumulated sweat and dirt. Cats liked being clean after all. With his skin still damp he hurried back to the bed and knelt in front of the box. He had been reluctant when Hawke had first suggested this. Now it was his favorite game they played.

There were several things in the box. He opened it, feeling the excitement settling firmly in his groin, and pulled out the headband. Stroking the attached ears for a moment he positioned the headband carefully so that the cream colored fur sat atop his head. Anders dug out the tail next stroking the fuzzy hair even before coating the smooth rounded end with oil. On his hands and knees now he spread his legs a little and reached around, probing before easing the plug into his anus.

The last two items in the box were a fur covered pair of mittens that Hawke had had made especially for him. Anders put the vial of oil back into the box as he pulled the mittens out. He closed the box and leaned over to put it on the nightstand. The tail brushed across his thigh and he grinned swaying his hips to feel it again. Anders straightened and pulled one of the mittens on over his hand. They were tight, his thumb caught next to his fingers. The other he had to pull on with his teeth.

Anders circled on top of the bed, crawling on his hands and knees. When he was comfortable with the tail lodged firmly in his arse and the very limited use of his fingers he flopped on his side lying partially on his coat. He nuzzled the feathers and settled in to wait. When Hawke stepped through the door she sighed wearily, leaning back on it with her eyes shut. Anders mewed softly as he stood, staying on his hands and knees.

She smirked as he stretched, both arms extended in front of him, his arse in the air, back arched. He mewed again as he carefully descended to the floor. Hawke stepped away from it towards him and stooped to scratch his head behind his cat ears.

“Have you been a good kitty while mommy was away?” she asked in a low voice.

He mewed and pushed his head into her hand, arching his back when her fingers ran lightly over his spine. Anders brushed his cheek against her skirts pushing closer until he’d found her legs. He skated his side lightly along the back of her knees, moving carefully around her. She knelt, cooing at him while softly scratching under his chin. Hawke stroked softly down his neck while rubbing his side lightly with the other one.

Anders made a purring sound, stretching his neck and closing his eyes. His cock jutted out stiffly beneath him but neither of her hands strayed near it as she petted and scratched lightly. They went along his side, down his back, across his stomach and over his rump briefly to tug lightly at his tail before standing. She scratched his head briefly and strutted across the room.

He missed her hands immediately and stopped purring, turning to watch her. Sitting on his feet, his paws in front of him, he watched her. Hawke stopped in front of the wardrobe, hands no doubt working buttons on her robes. She sent a smirk over her shoulder but remained quiet as the fabric slid off her shoulders and puddled around her feet. Her breast band was dropped to the floor next followed quickly by her smallclothes.

Hawke turned without opening the wardrobe. Anders took a few steps forward, eyes ravishing her naked body, but crouched to sniff disinterestedly at her dropped clothing. He sat on his feet again, stretching to rub his cheek against her smooth leg. Hawke patted his head and strode purposefully towards the door. She glanced back at him before opening it, leaving it wide when she left.

Anders waited before following, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t worried about being seen. They had the house to themselves for the night and this little game had been known to span throughout it. He moved out into the short hallway, poking his head briefly into the bathing room before moving on to sit at the top of the stairs looking down into the foyer. Hawke couldn’t be seen but there was a nice fire roaring in front of the hearth.

Learning to traverse down the stairs without standing or crawling backwards had taken quite a bit of trial and error. He sidled down, left hand and leg moving down together followed by the right. At the bottom he crawled across the floor to a thick bearskin rug that had been placed there just for him. He sat on his feet enjoying the heat from the fire, wondering where Hawke was watching him from this time.

He turned a careful circle, stopping so that he was facing the door that led out to Hightown. Kneading the rug with his paws for a bit Anders crouched and rolled to his side. The thick fur was warm and soft against his skin and he nuzzled into it before settling. With his arms extended straight he rolled his hips forward a little, sighing happily but quietly when his prick brushed against the fur beneath him.

Moments later he rolled to his back, biting his lip when the plug in his arse was jostled. He squirmed around moving the tail around inside of him on purpose. Hawke appeared above him and squatted down, her rump hovering above her heels, knees spread wide. Anders had a wonderful view of her sex and he licked his lips before placing a paw on her knee. She leaned over and rubbed his tummy, still avoiding his twitching cock.

“Are you a hungry kitty?” Hawke cooed as she rubbed. “I have a bowl for you in the kitchen.”

Anders mewed happily arching into her touch. She stood and Anders rolled to his hands and knees. He followed her into the kitchen and went straight to the shallow bowl sitting in the middle of the room. Ripe strawberries were sitting in a puddle of cream and he crouched down immediately. He bit into the fruit, lapped at the cream and just managed to avoid a happy sigh before sitting on his feet in front of the bowl.

“Anders,” said Hawke breathily from nearby.

He mewed as he turned to her. She was sitting on a chair, slouched with her head thrown back. Her hands were kneading her own breasts, knees spread wide. Anders crawled to her eagerly, running a cheek along her inner thigh to acknowledge her signal. She groaned as he lapped at her juices, tongue pushing past her labia. Her hands found his head as he found her pearl, holding him in place as he licked and sucked lightly, thrusting his tongue into her every so often. His hands held her thighs open when she began panting, hips rolling against his face lightly. Hawke groaned again and she shuddered, her grip on his hair lightening. Anders dropped his paws to the floor, kissing her mound before rubbing her abdomen.

“Such a good kitty,” she murmured happily petting his hair.

Fairly certain that he was dribbling pre-cum onto the kitchen floor, Anders mewed softly and rubbed her leg as he turned. As badly as he wanted to just pin her down somewhere and relieve the ache bobbing between his legs as he crawled back to the foyer, the game wasn’t done yet. Hawke followed him and settled behind him when he sprawled on the bearskin. She stroked his side, dragging her fingernails lightly along his back and rubbed his chest. He was mewling and panting when she began playing with his tail. She wiggled it, pulled it almost out and eased it back in, stroking the fur before doing it again.

“Please,” he whispered breathlessly. “Please…”

“Right here on the rug?” Hawke said playfully. “You naughty kitty.”

She kissed his cheek and finally ran a finger lightly down his shaft. Anders pulled her down to him and he swallowed her laughter with a desperate kiss. Hawke’s chest was heaving when he let her breathe.

“On your knees,” he demanded quietly rolling her to her stomach.

Hawke tucked her legs under her, forehead resting on her crossed arms. Anders wasted no time settling behind her and burying his cock deep inside her. They both groaned and he paused for only a moment to lean over her, his paws resting on the rug. He snapped his hips rapidly, driving into her relentlessly while they both groaned. It didn’t take him long to spend himself, thrusting hard as his rhythm stuttered.

Anders sat back on his heels panting while she turned to face him. She grinned and stood offering him a hand to help him up. Still breathing heavily he stood upright and pulled her to him, arms wrapped around her back. Hawke sighed contentedly and snuggled into his embrace, her arms around his waist.

“Thank you,” she said her voice muffled by his chest.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “I’m still pretty aroused though.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Hawke said mischievously. “Maybe I can fuck you.” She tugged on his tail and darted away.

He followed her a bit slower, grinning as he pulled off the gloves.


End file.
